Ich dziecko/I/05
Kategoria:Ich dziecko ROZDZIAŁ V „Kochany Marku! — W poprzednim liście pisałem Ci, że przeżywam szaloną i niedorzeczną epokę mego życia. Teraz, po dwóch tygodniach widzę, że jest to również epoka najbardziej wstrętna. Brzydzę się siebie. Brzydzę się swego ciała, jak zapoconej cuchnącej odzieży. Czy może to uczucie? Strzeż się przed nim. Wprost dusi. Obawiam się, że rozwija się we mnie pogarda dla mojej słabości. Nie umiem wyzwolić się spod tyranii tego narkotyku. Nie zrozum mnie fałszywie. Jej, tej kobiety, a nic nie oskarżam. Nie ona jest dla mnie narkotykiem, tylko moja imaginacja, która trzyma mnie w więzach. Wydaje mi się czasami, że tylko jakieś wielkie nieszczęście zdoła mnie wyzwolić. Gdybym mógł ją pokochać! Wiem, że wówczas znalazłbym kompromisowe warunki do pogodzenia się z sobą. Ale samo przypuszczenie takiej ewentualności wydaje mi się czymś potwornym. Po raz pierwszy w życiu nienawidzę. I wiem, że moja nienawiść jest niesprawiedliwa, bo czyż ta kobieta może być odpowiedzialna za to, że jest tytko zwierzątkiem? Że nawet jej dusza to tylko splot funkcyj fizjologicznych. Daremnie szukałem w niej czegoś innego. Jej myśli, uczucia, marzenia, intuicja, spryt, a nawet sprawnie pracujący mózg i hedonistyczna etyka, słowem, wszystko służy temu jednemu instynktowi, który zmienia ją w zwierzę, tak zresztą, jak i — mnie. Nie, to już nie hedonizm. To sodomia! I na próżno broniłbym się przeciw tej kobiecie. Najrozpaczliwsze próby obrony trafiają w próżnię. Bo nie przed nią, lecz przed samym sobą musiałbym się bronić, a nie umiem, nie potrafię znaleźć żadnych środków. Ona nie narzuca mi się wcale. Często po kilka dni nie widujemy się i ona nigdy nie odzywa się do mnie pierwsza. Gdy zaś ja biorę do ręki słuchawkę, lub gdy naciskam guzik dzwonka przy jej drzwiach i modlę się, bym otrzymał wiadomość, że zginęła, że wyjechała na zawsze — jednocześnie drżę na samą myśl o tym. Powiedz, Marku, czy uważasz mnie za ostatecznie zgubionego? Powiedz, czy Ty, który znasz mnie tak dobrze, z perspektywy oddalenia nie widzisz dla mnie żadnego ratunku? Czy istotnie jestem słabym, nędznym człowiekiem niegodnym miana człowieka-mężczyzny?... O, nie myśl, że są to pytania retoryczne. Nie. Żądam od Ciebie wyraźnej odpowiedzi. Chcę, muszę mieć pewny sprawdzian w Twoim sądzie. Nie podałem Ci wprawdzie nazwiska tej kobiety, ale nie ukryłem przed Tobą niczego od początku. Wiesz wszystko, nie wątpię, że wyrobisz już w tej chwili sobie zdanie o mojej przygnębiającej sytuacji. Ach, gdybyś mógł przyjechać! Wtedy — jestem przekonany — wydobyłbyś mnie z matni mego haniebnego zapadu moralnego! Rozumiem, że trudno Ci w tym czasie opuścić Zapole. Jednak postaraj się wyrwać do Warszawy na dwa dni bodaj. Tu z nikim mówić nie mogę o tym swoim coraz beznadziejniejszym grzęźnięciu, o tej przeraźliwej świadomości, że zamiast doskonalenia się, coraz przyziemniej lecę i że wkrótce pełzać zacznę jak gad. Jedyną istotą, z którą często się widuję i do której mam zaufanie jest tu Twoja Monika. Ale nie obawiaj się. Nigdy nie pozwoliłbym sobie na tego typu zwierzenia wobec niej, na zatruwanie jej czystej i pięknej duszyczki trupim jadem moich cierpień. Już i tak wiele jej zawdzięczam. Każda godzina spędzona z nią, to jakby orzeźwiająca kąpiel dla mego zapiekłego sumienia. Byliśmy ostatnio dwa razy w teatrze. Na „Fantaczym” i na „Pygmalionie” Shaw'a. Byłem zdumiony oryginalnością i trafnością jej sądów. Prosiłem ją by Ci to napisała. Prawda, że niepospolite?... Bardzo dużo rozmawiamy o Tobie. Monika po kilka razy odczytuje Twoje Listy. Gdy przyznała mi się do tego, zarumieniła się. Przedwczoraj pokazałem jej to zdjęcie, które robił podporucznik Songła w okopach pod Liwnem. Pamiętasz to, gdzie my dwaj i Witkowski siedzimy przy „maszynce”. Monika je wzięła, by zrobić dla siebie odbitkę. Co dotyczy młodego Himmelsdorffa, o którym Ci poprzednio wspominałem, w dalszym ciągu przychodzi na Mazowiecką, lecz Monika nie zwraca nań najmniejszej uwagi. Gdy ją zagadnąłem o niego, powiedziała: — On ma skórę grubszą niż nosorożec, a zainteresowania restauratora. Widzisz więc, że tyleż o niego i jego westchnienia dba, co i o obu Wolańskich. Pawełek Szturm na nartach złamał nogę i leży w Krakowie. Wysłałem doń kartkę. Gdy zaproponowałem Monice, by dopisała się paru słowami, odpowiedziała mi wzruszeniem ramion. Z tego wszystkiego łatwo wyciągniesz oczywiste wnioski. — Wygląda bardzo ładnie, bywa wesoła, lecz zdaje mi się, że i popłakuje czasami. Nie dziwię się jej: tak dawno Cię nie widziała. Jeżeli nie będziesz mógł przyjechać do Warszawy w najbliższych dniach, napisz przynajmniej obszernie. Tak mało wiemy o postępach Twojej pracy. Najserdeczniej pozdrów ode mnie pannę Jankę. Wspominamy ją bardzo często. Co porabia, jak się czuje i czy może się obyć bez fortepianu? Smutno mi bez was. Nie umiem sobie dać rady z tym wstrętem do siebie i nie umiem znaleźć lekarstwa. Czekam pomocy od Ciebie, ściskam Cię na najmocniej — Twój Justyn”. Marek Domaszewicz do Justyna Kielskiego: „Kochany, Stary Wariacie! , Nic a nic nie wzruszyłem się Twoimi żałobnymi trenami. Przede wszystkim dlatego, że przesadzasz. Byłoby z Tobą źle naprawdę, dopiero wtedy, gdybyś w tej babie widział zesłankę niebios i któryś tam cud świata. Nie zachwycam się nią wcale, ale zastanów się Chłopie, że nie ma tu takiej tragedii. Jeśli Ci to tylko nie przeszkadza w nauce, a znając Cię, wiem, że chyba w bardzo nieznacznym stopniu, pozostaw wypadki własnemu biegowi. Upewniam Cię iż nadejdzie dzień, kiedy bez żalu i nie oglądając się puścisz babę w trąbę, jeżeli ona tego wcześniej nie zrobi. I proszę Cię, nie podbijaj sobie bębenka, nie przytakuj, nie analizuj. Zacznij więcej bywać u znajomych, zajmij myśl innymi sprawami. O zajęciu Twego czasu sam już pomyślałem: załączam całą listę zakupów i zamówień, które musisz dla mnie załatwić. Wstąp też do Banku i porozum się z p. Kosickim w sprawie kredytów siewnych. Obiecał mi to zbadać. Ja tu na brak pracy narzekać nie mogę. Dzięki Bogu idzie wszystko nieźle. Z Janką widujemy się zaledwie po kilkanaście minut na dobę. Dzielna dziewczyna. Bez niej, trudno by mi było nadążyć w robocie. Kazała cię pozdrowić z szczególną serdecznością. Niestety nie wiem jak się to robi, dośpiewaj tedy to sam jako lepszy w tym względzie specjalista. Mądrze zrobiłbyś, wyjeżdżając gdziekolwiek na dwa trzy tygodnie. Będziesz teraz miał ferie wielkanocne. Zaprosiłbym Cię do Zapola, ale nawet nie ma tu gdzie łóżka dla Ciebie postawić. Gnieździmy się z Janką w jednej izdebce, a w sieni stoją dwie krowy. Przyszło mi na myśl, że państwo Korniewiccy na święta pewnie wyjadą do swojej Kopanki w Kieleckim. Zabierz się z nimi! Domyślam się, że Twoja wampirzyca nie zna ich i tam zostawi Cię w spokoju. I trzyma i się, Chłopie, mocno na miłość boską, bo mi się całkiem rozkleisz, gwiżdż na wszystko, no a w razie czego depeszuj. Dziękuję Ci za wiadomości o M., które mnie ucieszyły bardzo. Sadzę, iż to myśl o Niej podtrzymuje moje siły i nadaje wariackie tempo mojej pracy. Chciałbym jak najprędzej przygotować Zapole na jej przyjęcie. Bądź zdrów, Justynie, ściskam Cię z całej siły — Twój Marek”. Marek Domaszewicz do Moniki Korniewickiej: „Droga Moniko! Już od dziesięciu dni nie miałem od Ciebie ani słówka. Ostatnia kartka zawierała zaledwie dwadzieścia trzy słowa (nie licząc trzech „i”). Wiem, iż nie lubisz pisać listów i że na front przysyłałaś je częściej, tylko z pobudek — patriotycznych, ale i teraz nie bądź zbyt skąpa, bo pomyślę, żeś o mnie całkiem zapomniała. Chciałbym też zapomnieć o Tobie. Za karę. Ale nie potrafię. Przyznaję się do tego ze wstydem. Każdą wolną chwilę spędzam na rozmyślaniu o Twoich złotych oczach, o Twoich kasztanowatych włosach, o Twoim dźwięcznym śmiechu. Wyrwałbym się do Warszawy i Bóg świadkiem, jak tego pragnę, ale niestety nie mogę. Pracy powyżej uszu i sporo już zrobiliśmy, o czym Ci szczegółowo pisze Janka. Gdyby nie tęsknota za Tobą czułbym się może nawet dobrze w tej ostrej harówce. Co prawda przybyło mi teraz jeszcze jedno zmartwienie. Chodzi o Justyna. Nie zdradź się przed nim, że Ci o tym pisałem, ale z nim jest niedobrze. Nie mam prawa napisać Ci, co go gnębi, ale jestem poważnie zaniepokojony jego stanem. Przeżywa on teraz w związku z zewnętrznymi sprawami niebezpieczny kryzys psychiczny. Musiałaś sama, widząc go często, zauważyć, że dzieje się z nim coś niedobrego. Wywnioskując z tonu i z treści jego listów, stan jego nerwów budzi duże obawy. Truchleję na myśl, że ten chłopak, wrażliwy jak kwiat i jak kwiat bezbronny, może popaść w ostateczną depresję, która doprowadzić może do najgorszych rzeczy. Lubisz go i wiesz, że jest moim największym przyjacielem. To też nie wątpię, że nie odmówisz mi, gdy Cię poproszę, byś wzięła go w kuratelę. Widzisz, ubrdał sobie, że upada moralnie, duchowo itp. Oczywiście nie wypytuj go o nic. Raz, iż to jest najgorsza wobec niego metoda, a powtóre, że te tematy nie nadają się dla Ciebie. Zapewniam Cię, że Justyn nie popełnił żadnej zbrodni. Poprostu trafem znalazł się w sytuacji, z której nie ma sił się wyplątać. Pomóc mu inaczej nie można, jak tylko właśnie przez dodanie mu sił. I z tym do Ciebie, moja droga Moniko, zwracam się w przeświadczeniu, że zechcesz i potrafisz to zrobić. Dam Ci całą receptę: staraj się podnosić w nim wiarę w jego talent, w jego wartości moralne, charakter, siłę woli. Nie pozwól mu na pesymizm, wciągaj go w rozmowy o jego przyszłości, o planach artystycznych, o podobnych rzeczach. Śmiej się, gdy będzie przeceniał wagę teraźniejszości. Kładź nacisk na jego młody wiek. Podkreślaj jego zalety. Jeżeli tylko znajdziesz dość czasu, staraj się go rozerwać. Staraj się zająć mu jak najwięcej godzin z dnia i z wieczorów. Byłoby najlepiej, gdyby udało Ci się namówić Dziadka i Babcię do wyjazdu na święta Wielkanocne do Kopanki. Wtedy musiałabyś użyć całego swego wpływu, by zmusić Justyna do towarzyszenia Wam. Dwa trzy tygodnie na wsi, z dala od Warszawy, zrobi mu najlepiej. Przepraszam Cię Kochanie, że obarczam Twoje strzeliste ramionka tyloma ciężarami, ale wiesz jak bardzo szczęście Justyna leży mi na sercu. Sam dziwię się, że mam je tak duże, że może pomieścić Ciebie i Jego, i że Wy w jakiś tajemniczy sposób nie przeszkadzacie w nim sobie, chociaż każde z Was wypełnia je bez reszty. Całuję Twoje drogie rączki — najwierniejszy Twój Marek”. Monika Korniewicka do Marka Domaszewicza: „Drogi Marku! Jak mogłeś tak późno zawiadomić mnie o tych wszystkich strasznych rzeczach, które trapią Justyna! Doprawdy mam trochę żalu o to do Ciebie. Wczoraj po otrzymaniu Twego Listu byłam przerażona. Rzeczywiście Justyn od pewnego czasu zmienił się bardzo. Pytałam go nieraz, czy nie jest chory, a babcia kazała mu pić śmietankę. Strasznie zmizerniał, ma podkrążone oczy i bladą cerę. Zauważyłam również zmianę w jego usposobieniu, ale sądziłam, że to skutek fizycznego przemęczenia. Teraz dowiaduję się od Ciebie, że jest odwrotnie. On musi naprawdę być nieszczęśliwy. Zaklinam Cię, Marku, napisz mi dokładnie co go spotkało. Nie mogę patrzeć na jego tragiczny wyraz oczu i na zaciśnięte usta. Oczywiście zrobię, co będę mogła według Twojej „recepty”. Już dziś rano zaatakowałam moich staruszków o wyjazd do Kopanki. Nie chcieli, ale gdy im powiedziałam, że z moimi płucami musi być źle, bo duszę się w Warszawie, zgodzili się od razu. To więc jest załatwione. Boję się okropnie, że Justyn nie zechce z nami jechać. Nie uspokoję się, póki nie dowiem się, jakie nieszczęście go spotkało! Jestem przekonana, że wówczas potrafiłabym go ratować, a przynajmniej pocieszyć. Nie mogę jednak zdobyć się na tyle odwagi, by wprost zapytać Justyna. Wczoraj chciał się pożegnać już o ósmej, lecz udało mi się go namówić, by został. Powiedziałam, że jestem strasznie zdenerwowana (co zresztą było szczerą prawdą) i że jeżeli zostawi mnie samotną rozpłaczę się i całą noc przeszlocham. Był tak dobry, że nic nie mówił i trudno go będzie wyciągnąć na zwierzenia. Od jutra zacznę go namawiać na wyjazd do Kopanki. Boże! Żeby się tylko zgodził! Napisz mi chociaż jedno: czy Justyn nie będzie miał pojedynku, albo czy nie przegrał wiele pieniędzy w karty? A może go ktoś szantażuje?... Lunia Bornecka widziała go dwa razy na Wiejskiej koło Sejmu. Może to jakaś sprawa polityczna? Muszę to wiedzieć. Byłoby rzeczą niewybaczalną, gdybyśmy, gdybyśmy go nie ratowali. Gdybym był zwykłym zjadaczem chleba, nie zaś wielkim artystą, który kiedyś zadziwi świat swoim geniuszem, (jestem o tym przekonana!) — to co innego. Ale tak serce się kraje, gdy patrzę na jego cierpienia. Niecierpliwie będę czekała Twego listu z drobiazgowymi szczegółami. Cieszę się, że chociaż Tobie powodzi się dobrze i że Zapole na wiosnę odżyje. Ucałuj ode mnie Jankę, przeproś, że jej teraz nie odpisuję, ale jak wiesz, jak i czym jestem zaabsorbowana. Kupiłam dla niej sześć metrów crépes de chine'u i oddałam do Bieńkowskiej, która do świąt obiecała wykończyć i przesłać. Guziczków takich nie znalazłam. Mają dopiero sprowadzić. Nunka Słubicka zaręczyła się z Papisiem. Co za wariatka! Babcia i Dziadzio przesyłają Wam moc pozdrowień i życzeń. Ściskam Cię, Marku i odpisz prędko, a nie śmiej się z chaotyczności mego listu. Jestem bez głowy. Monika Twoja mateczka chrzestna w stanie spoczynku”. Justyn Kielski do Marka Domaszewicza: „Mój najdroższy Przyjacielu! Znamy się tak dobrze. Pocóż usiłujesz swoją kochaną troskliwość zamaskować rubasznym bagatelizowaniem mego stanu psychicznego! Piszesz, bym trzymał się ostro. Dobrze Ci mówić, lecz ja nie mam się czego trzymać!!! Nie znajduję żadnego punktu oparcia, ani w sobie, ani na zewnątrz, a Ty jesteś tak daleko. Gdybym chociaż mógł doprowadzić do najmniejszej bodaj scysji z tą kobietą! Starałem się. Próbowałem o byle co wywołać awanturę, lecz każdy pocisk uderza tu w próżnię, nie wywołując żadnej reakcji. Chwilami myślę, że i ona mnie nienawidzi. Popełniłem nawet obrzydliwe świństwo. Onegdaj przyprowadziłem do niej bez uprzedzenia na kolację (!) Zygmunta Bilda, najgruboskórniejszego i najtrywialniejszego z moich kolegów. Powiedziałem mu: — Czy chcecie dobrze zjeść i wypić?... To was zaprowadzę do jednej byczej damulki z towarzystwa, która leci na mnie, a mnie się już przejadła. Możesz sobie wyobrazić, co to za typ, jeżeli zgodził się natychmiast wprost z entuzjazmem! Ledwiem się powstrzymał od rzucenia mu w twarz tego, co o nim myślę. Ale opanowałem się, bo chciałem ją albo sprowokować do gwałtownej sceny, albo do — przyjęcia zastępcy i następcy. Wszystko spełzło na niczym. Zachowała się bez zarzutu. Ten ordynus był zdaje się wściekły na mnie, bo czuł się jak na audiencji u królowej, a po kolacji wyprosiła go w sposób zupełnie taktowny. I wyobraź sobie: nie tylko nie zrobiła mi najmniejszej wymówki, lecz jeszcze udawała, że uważa mój postępek za dowcipny żart w guście cyganerii. Jestem zrozpaczony. Zdaje mi się, że skorzystam z Twojej rady, kochany Marku i pojadę do tej Kopanki. Państwo Korniewiccy nader serdecznie mnie zapraszają. Chcą, bym zaprojektował im w Kopance nową altanę w parku. Ma to być coś w guście tamtejszego dworku. Oglądałem zdjęcia. Dość ciekawy (bo wczesny) polski baroczek z naiwnym i pełnym wdzięku mezoninem. Kombinacja rzadka i to mnie zachęca. Przy tym Monika narzeka, że będzie się nudziła jeżeli nie pojadę z nimi. Jeszcze nie zdecydowałem się, ale chyba lepiej pojechać. Nie wierzę wprawdzie, by to uwolniło mnie od tej kobiety. Ona na pewno będzie czekała cierpliwie mego powrotu, a ja wiedząc o tym, jednej nocy nie spędzę spokojnie. Widzę uśmiech na Twoich ustach. Śmiej się. Tyś nigdy nie przeżywał podobnego szaleństwa. Gdybyś zresztą w nie popadł, byłoby cię stać na brutalny gest wobec siebie wobec niej. Nie umiem tego i to jest moje kalectwo. Nie. Ciebie w ogóle nie mogło spotkać nic podobnego. Tyś zrobił wybór nieomylny. Twoja dziewczyna to stop najszlachetniejszych metali i duszyczka przezroczysta jak kryształ. Możesz być pewien, że od niej nigdy nie doznasz zawodu, tak jak nie zawiedziesz się do śmierci na mojej przyjaźni. Dobra Monika! Musi wyczuwać, że coś mnie gnębi, bo stała się jeszcze serdeczniejsza i jeszcze lepsza dla mnie. I ja próbuję, o ile stać na to moją skołataną duszę, odpłacać jej serdecznością. Właściwie przecież jest ona zupełnie samotna. Dziadkowie ją kochają, lecz tak duża różnica wieku z natury rzeczy uniemożliwia rzeczywisty i bezpośredni kontakt duchowy. Pomyśl: jako trzyletnie dziecko straciła rodziców. To przecież okropne i tego nic zastąpić nie zdoła, a w dodatku Ty jesteś daleko i rzadko pisujesz. Skarżyła mi się na to. Od tygodnia nie odpowiadasz na jej list. Twoje sprawy w Banku załatwiłem pomyślnie. Zamówienia zrobiłem. Zaraz po świętach mają Ci wszystko wysłać. Mecenas Jaszczun przekazał Ci dalsze pięć tysięcy, o których wpłynięciu na Twój rachunek wiesz już zapewne. Wzruszony byłem pozdrowieniami panny Janki. Powinieneś co dzień składać ofiary dobrym bogom, że obdarzyli Cię taką siostrą. Czyż nie rozczula Cię jej poświęcenie? Przyszło mi na myśl, że gdybyś odstąpił z jakichkolwiek powodów od zamiaru odbudowania pałacu ściśle według dawniejszego, to miałbym szaloną ochotę pokazać Ci kilka moich projektów. Byłoby to dla mnie prawdziwe szczęście. Ale nie nalegam i broń Boże nie zmieniaj postanowień dla zrobienia mi przyjemności. Ściskam Cię, Kochany. Vale et me ama. Twój Justyn”. P.S. — Zaczynam jutro robić portret Moniki. Tylko nie zdradź się przed nią, że wiesz o tym. Ma to być dla Ciebie niespodzianka — prezent na urodziny. Sama to wymyśliła i prosiła, bym ją na portrecie zrobił ładniejszą, niż jest w rzeczywistości. Marek przez częste patrzenie na tę ulepszoną podobiznę — powiedziała — gotów uwierzyć, że jestem ładna. Gdy ją zapewniłem, że i w oryginale jest bardzo ładna, zawstydziła się. Nie ma nic w niej cienia zarozumiałości. Justyn”. Marek Domaszewicz do Moniki Korniewickiej: „Moja droga Moniko! Jestem Ci nieskończenie wdzięczny, żeś tak wzięła do serca sprawę Justyna. Jak już pisałem, nie mogę Ci wyjaśnić, na czym ona polega. Przyszedł mi wszakże pewien pomysł, który może okazać się skutecznym remedium na jego cierpienia duchowe. Mianowicie trzeba się postarać, by się czymś, a raczej kimś poważniej zajął. Nie będzie Ci trudno zaprosić na święta do Kopanki kilka Twoich koleżanek? Choćby taką Lusię, albo Dorotkę, czy pannę Żukównę. Może zakocha się w której z nich, a upewniam Cię, że go to wyleczy. Miłość to najlepsze lekarstwo na wszystkie zgryzoty, kłopoty i nieszczęścia. Wiem coś o tym z osobistego doświadczenia. Gdy się kocha, zapomina się o wszelkich niepowodzeniach, a raczej traktuje się je jako nieważny drobiazg. Czyś to kiedyś zauważyła również?... U nas tu już wiosna, spóźniona wiosna kresowa. Rzeki ruszyły. Dla rozmaitości zerwało mi mostek na drodze do miasteczka. Strata stosunkowo niewielka, ale trzeba objeżdżać o siedem kilometrów. Napisz koniecznie z Kopanki. Wybacz mi telegraficzny styl, ale piszę przy budowie obory na stosie belek. Całuję Twoje rączki — nieodmiennie stęskniony Marek”. Marek Domaszewicz do Justyna Kielskiego: „Brawo Justynie! Mądrze robisz, jadąc do Kopanki. Baw się tam wesoło, a przy święconym pomnij mnie. Tylko zrób jeszcze coś, o co usilnie proszę: nie idź na pożegnanie do tej twojej damy. Pożegnaj ją najlepiej depeszą i to z dworca w chwili wyjazdu. Zrób to dla mnie. Cieszę się z portretu Moniki. Czy to będą pastele? W Kopance już na pewno drzewa puściły pąki. Odświeżysz się wiosną. Bywaj zdrów i pisz — Twój Marek”. Justyn Kielski do pani Dolly Domideckiej: „Dolly! Pojutrze wyjeżdżam na krótki pobyt ona wieś do znajomych. Wybacz, że nie przyjdę pożegnać Cię osobiście. Nie bierz mi tego za złe. Są różne przyczyny rozmaitej natury, z których winy nie mogę zobaczyć się z Tobą. Ostatnimi czasy mój system nerwowy doszedł do stadium ostatecznego rozhuśtania. Pobyt na wsi jest wprost konieczny dla odzyskania równowagi. Gdybym dłużej został w Warszawie, wkrótce zamkniętoby mnie w sanatorium, czy po prostu w domu obłąkanych. Z łatwością domyślasz się, ile mnie kosztuje rozstanie się z Tobą. To też błagam Cię, nie utrudniaj mi tego i nie staraj się ze mną zobaczyć. Nie łudzę się, bym przez ten wyjazd potrafił zakończyć nasz niedorzeczny stosunek. Powiedziałaś, że masz mnie we krwi. Otóż i ja mam we krwi Ciebie. Czy to nie jest przekleństwo! Ale jadę, bo muszę odetchnąć, uporządkować myśli, ostudzić głowę. Wysil się, by mi w tym nie przeszkodzić. Najmniejszy krok z Twojej strony zniweczy mój zamiar. Bądź wyrozumiała. I staraj się za pomnieć o mnie — Justyn”. Dolly Domidecka do Justyna Kielskiego: „Wiem, że mnie nie porzucisz. Pół życia dałabym za jeszcze jedną noc przed Twoim wyjazdem. Ofiaruj mi ją. Ofiaruj, jeżeli potrafisz być wspaniałomyślny dla mnie i dla — siebie. Ale nie nalegam. Jedź. Te kilka róż, które Ci posyłam, niech Cię pożegnają ode mnie. Dolly”.